Maze of Life
by Scifi73
Summary: Join Ragna,Yu,and the rest of SEES,the Investigation Team,as well as the BlazBlue and DR:Reloaded cast for some crazy hijinks in this one-shot series!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the franchises used in this fic. All material belongs to their respective owners.**

 ***Aria of the Soul-Shoji Meguro**

Unknown Date Velvet Room No time of day

Blue...

All I could see was blue.

This sensation...it feels familiar.

No doubt about it. We are back here.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Margaret greets Ragna and Yu.

"Igor...and Margaret? I thought our comtract ended a long time ago."Yu replied.

"Indeed. But this is an interesting situation we have at hand."Igor replied in his regular voice.

As he said that,a voice rang out.

"We'll always be friends,no matter what."

"Wait a second...This voice is familiar..."Ragna pondered.

"Indeed. You must now remember the time spent with this boy from your memories. Therefore we shall send you to his time and location."Elizabeth said.

"Until then...Farewell."Igor bid as Ragna and Yu's vision turned black.

What could possibly await them?

 **New Days-Shoji Meguro**

 **No Date** Early Morning Scifi73's House

"Mmmm...Just let me sleep for a while longer..."Scifi73 said as he slept peacefully one uneventful morning.

When he opened his eyes,he saw Ragna and Yu sleeping right next to him.

As soon as he processed his mind,a loud scream suddenly tore through his house like paper.

"Gah! **WHAT THE HELL?!** "

"Guh!"

Scifi73 was in shock as he saw the two people sleeping next to him.

"Wha...You...What are you doing in my room all of a sudden?!"he stated with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Hell if I know! I just woke up here!"Ragna replied sternly.

"Both of you,calm down!"Yu spoke clearly with a hint of concern.

"Oh! Um... Sorry."Scifi73 replied.

"Gh. Fine."Ragna scoffed.

"As of now,we don't know anything about this world.l,so it would be dangerous to act recklessly. We should find any clues as to why we're here." As soon as Yu finished,more voices can be heard.

"Urgh,where the hell am I?!"

"What the hell's happening here?!"

"Um,am I still dreaming?"

"Oh,come on!"

"My tour bus didn't abandon me,right?"

"Where am I?"

"Um,this definitely isn't Yosuke's closet."

As the voices died down,there was only one thought in Scifi73's mind.

" _OK...This...Is...Not...Going...To...End...Well."_

 **A/N:Sorry,I had to get this out. Again,I will only be submitting these whenever I feel like it,and no regular updates are guaranteed for any of my stories. Anyway,this is Scifi73,and I'll see you next time!**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

Hello. Scifi73 here. Sorry for not updating my side fic, but I have a serious issue to talk about. It's about my experience with a hater so despisable, so unlikable that you won't ever know why he was born in the first place.

His name is Keyz05, or Camperor, or by his real name, Keya Aghaei. He is an American-Iranian manchild in his 20s (even I can't believe it) who idolizes Shonen heroes with no personality whatsoever, especially Kirito from Sword Art Online. And I say this because he hates anti-heroes, ESPECIALLY Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue, who is one of my favourite protagonists in media, period. I would be fine with it, if he DOESN'T try to shove his opinion on EVERYTHING.

I say this because he hates Ragna like he lives from it, as he wishes to create a world where only Black and White stories, basically super-straightforward stories of Good vs Evil, exist. And he has quite the resumé to show for it.

His list of crimes include:

-Creating a self-insert Mary Sue/Gary Stu OC called Irfran who is basically a Kirito Clone

-Created a Fanfiction called "30 Ways to kill Ragna the Bloodedge"

-Hating on popular BlazBlue stories on by genuine BlazBlue fans

-Sending hate comments to a Youtube video of "Rebellion"(Ragna's theme) which has thankfully been removed by ArcSys' copyright system

I mean, I know that the true definition of Good and Evil is not clear entirely, as I am a proud Shin Megami Tensei fan so I know that there are Law, Chaos and Neutral to Good, Evil and Neutral, which makes 9 alignments a la Old School DD.

In a recent video posted by Kaizouwar, he ranted about how he never takes any criticism by the fans, and attempts to enforce his opinion on every franchise he dips his toes into.

And my fight with him started at DeviantArt. Precisely, after he mocked EpicLinkSam with a comment of his, saying how SAO-like stories are the best kind of stories, with no grey line in between.

This guy just doesn't seem to get it. Whatever we say, he always thinks he's YHVH and thinks he can do whatever he wants with this world. Fandoms are already cancerous as they are, and we don't need people like him to taint it. He even thinks that ArcSys will even hire him and rewrite the damn story of BlazBlue. I wrote a reply saying that Mori will most definitely toss his script in the trash immediately. (Yes,this is a reply to his statement that he will rewrite BlazBlue's story in Kaizouwar's rant.)

So if you are reading this, do whatever you can to stop this man. Either bash him or ignore him. It's your choice.

This has been Scifi73, signing out.


End file.
